


A Past to Remember and a Promise to Keep

by QuarantineWriter



Series: Team Avatar Adventures [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: But not really honestly, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Kinda first person Momo POV, My take on Momo’s past, idk you be the judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarantineWriter/pseuds/QuarantineWriter
Summary: Momo decides to take a little trip down memory lane.
Relationships: Aang & Momo (Avatar), Aang & The Gaang (Avatar), Gyatso & Momo
Series: Team Avatar Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206728
Kudos: 4





	A Past to Remember and a Promise to Keep

It was another long day in Team Avatar's life. Helping others, running from Prince Zuko, and making sure they get closer to the North Pole to find Aang and Katara a waterbending teacher, you know the usual. The day has made the entire team tired and after they had their dinner, they readied themselves to go to bed. There was one problem though. A certain flying lemur wasn't exactly tired yet and demanded attention from the team. The team reluctantly spent an hour or so of their precious sleep just to play with Momo. Then a thought struck.

"Hey... have you guys ever wondered where Momo came from? Didn't he kinda just show up at the air temple with no signs of other lemurs with him?" Katara asked the others. 

"Wait, wait, wait! What if... Momo is actually a baby Flying bison?!” Sokka theorized.

"That's a very stupid claim, Sokka. Momo doesn't even have any horns."

"Ahhhh, but that's just because he's a baby. They just haven't grown yet." He lowered his voice and covered Momo's ears to make sure the animal wouldn't hear what he had to say next. "He's probably a late bloomer. Don't shame him for that."

"Actually, Sokka, while you're right about him not having horns since he's a baby, with the time we spent with him, he should at least have little stubs by now," Aang informed. 

"Aww, man. Well it was worth a shot at guessing."

"But it's kinda sad we'll never really get to know what Momo's life was like before meeting us," Katara said with sadness in her voice.

"Unless..."

"Sokka, I think that's enough theories for today, but no matter what you did before, buddy. I'll always thank you for giving me hope that pieces of the Air Nomads are still here," said Aang.

Momo let out a gleeful chatter in return. The team decided that it was really past their bedtime and after saying their good nights, they went to bed. All except one.

Momo wandered off a bit deep into the forest, though he made sure that he could still find his way back. He found a cliff with a beautiful view of the full moon after wandering for a while and just decided to stay there until then. Maybe a lovely view can help him remember.

Well, my past is mostly a blur here and there, but there are times I remember and will always remember. The oldest memory I remember was being in a nest owned by hawks with other hatchlings. I don't remember much about my stay with that hawk family, but I do remember that I loved them. That's why I left. I was eating too much of their food and I couldn't help myself. Then I wondered off on my own.

I could barely fly yet so I would just start falling as if I was one of those two-legged animals that always carry delicious food with them... most of the time at least. That's because I stole it from them after. Yes, yes I know stealing isn't exactly good, but fruit pies are gooder. Is that a word? I think Sokka used it once.

After flying and feasting, and flying some more. I realized that the world outside the nest wasn't as safe as I thought it was. There were things everywhere trying to eat me. Sharp rocks and hot fire coming out of nowhere would make me crash right into a tree at least once a day, so I decided to find a place that was safe. A place where no one but me can get to.

I've always wondered what was above the white, fluffy things in the sky. It was really tiring and took me more time than expected. I wasn't really sure what I was expecting when I got up there, but it definitely wasn't emptiness. It took a bit more flying through the white and fluffy things to find my new home. I think Aang called it the Southern Air Temple. It was perfect, it was all I wanted in a safe home. No one but me could get up there.

There was small lake and some fruit trees on a lower part of my home, so I could just glide back down and all I needed was here, but no one being able to get up to my new home meant no friends. I felt lonely. I tried making friends with those two-legged creatures, but failed. I flew around them in circles, so why didn't they accept my act of friendship. The days I spent up there were usually eating and sleeping, then probably flying around the big temple if ever I feel like it. That is, until he came along. It was night with a full moon like the one I'm sitting under right now. I was woken up by a dim light and a voice.

"Hello there, Little One."

I didn't know what to do. How did he even get up here?! Why's he glowing?!

"Oh no, don't be scared of me. I won't hurt you. I promise."

I couldn't talk to these creatures. I couldn't understand them much either, but there was something with this specific creature that made me feel safer than with others his kind.

"I know you can't understand me much, but my name is Monk Gyatso."

Gatso? Sounds like something delicious.

"You looked a little lonely these past few days and I thought I can come over to give you some company."

He smiled at me. I don't think I've seen any of his kind smile at me before. We talked together—actually no. He did all the talking. All I did was listen to the stories he had and I actually think he was able to talk about some of his problems to me, even though I couldn't give any sort of advice to help him.

"This may sound a bit awkward, but have you ever wondered about never seeing any creatures that look like you."

I actually never thought about it until then.

"Well, you are actually descended from my closest lemur friend. He... passed away during the Fire Nation raid a hundred years ago. He never left my side." Gyatso noticed the lemur trying to sympathize with him. "Don't be sad, he stays with me in the Spirit Realm now."

He said not to worry and he even laughed a bit, but it's like he's still not saying whatever he really wants to say.

"That's actually part of the reason I came here. You see, there is a young airbender named Aang. He is an airbender just like I am, but he is also the last. I don't want him to lose hope thinking that the traces of his past are long gone. That's why I ask of you to promise to stay with him. Help him gain hope even by a bit."

What? Stay with him? Who's he? What's an airbender?

"I know that sounds a bit much, but all you need to do is stay by his side until the end. Just like how my dear friend stayed with me."

He paused any other things he had to say. I don't even know this creature, yet I trust him. I looked at him and nodded, then he formed another of those endearing smiles he has.

It's been a few days, since I last spoke to Mank Gatso. I've been waiting and staying at the temple the whole time like he told me to do. Never leaving, unless I really had to. I'm excited to know this "Aang" that he has spoken of. Then the day finally came. I heard a roar of a big and mighty monster. That must be the other partner of Aang. As they approached the temple, I knew my life would change forever and would never be the same. I will keep my promise.

————————————————————————————————————

"Momo, where are you!"

"Come out please! We're worried!"

"You made me lose slee—ow! Katara, why did you slap me?!"

The crew had been searching for Momo for a while already, but Momo hadn't seemed to notice them yet. They eventually find him staring out into the moon. Wanting to see if he's not hurt or anything, they quickly rush over to him.

"Momo, are you okay?" Aang asked.

"You really scared us there," said Sokka.

"What do you think he was doing out here?" Katara asked Aang. 

Before answering her question Aang looked at the full moon in awe. "I think he was trying to remember his past." He looked back at Momo. "Well, buddy, I hope you remembered it and know that we are now here. Together. All of us and that includes Sokka, Katara, and Appa. We can now make new memories together here in the present and then remember those memories in the future." 

He hugged his friend tightly and waved the others over to signal a group hug. After that was done, Momo climbed up on Aang's shoulder to head back to their camp. The lemur decided to take one last look at the full moon and saw an incredible sight. It was Monk Gyatso smiling back at him.

————————————————————————————————————

**A/N:** Hope ya enjoyed this one-shot! Criticism is much appreciated and if you liked this, then why not consider leaving a kudos or comment, or maybe even both :)) See ya in the next one-shot!


End file.
